Of Birthdays And Parties
by mirrorshine
Summary: It's Yuffie's birthday and everyone's been invited, except one certain person is determined not to go, but does he?.And Will Tifa take the chance for Cloud to realise her feelings for him? Fluffness! TifaxCloud
1. Chapter 1

Well, all these chapter are going to be pretty short I think, because this is going to be one of those short fluffy stories everybody loves XD. So no flames about that, and please read!!!!

* * *

Marlene picked up the pile of letters off the floor smiling and humming to herself sweetly as she flicked through them all, before eventually stopping. Cloud had a letter?!

She looked up catching Tifa's eyes and then she looked back down at the letter, reading the fine embellished words. "What is it Marlene?" The young girl looked up at the bar maid and bit her lip, wanting to tear the letter apart to read who it was from.

"Cloud has a letter." She mumbled sweetly handing the letter to Tifa, who flipped it over also hoping to know who it was from.

She raised an eyebrow and took a few steps backwards. "Cloud, you've got a letter!" She snapped, knowing the blond was still sleeping upstairs. She dropped the letter down on the bar top and stared at it, hoping the young man would come down the stairs to open it. "Cloud?!" She repeated, this time getting a grunt of a reply.

Tifa stared at the clock watching the hands move, unable to wait anymore, she grabbed the letter in her hands and stormed up the stairs throwing the door open and glaring at the even more messy haired young man who lay sprawled in his bed, the sheets twisted round his body while his leg dangled out from underneath the mess. "Cloud..."

One mako eye opened and stared at her, before he groaned to himself and twisted back round hoping the woman would understand that he didn't want to be disturbed. "You have a letter." She frowned when she got another grunt of a reply and a wave of a hand. "Are you going to open it?"

She watched his mouth move and a sound come out, which sounded like 'later', but she may have been mistaken.

"Would you like me to open it?" She asked, rubbing the paper between her fingertips, biting her lip hoping the blond would allow her to.

"If I let you, will you leave me alone?" He said, his voice muffled from his head buried in a pillow.

"Yes, well if you want me to open it?" She smirked when she got another angry grunt in reply and tore the paper apart. She stared at the white piece of paper decorated in balloons and stars. "Mr Cloud Strife and Miss Tifa Lockheart, are invited to Yuffie Kisaragi's nineteenth birthday party!" Tifa smiled and looked at Cloud. "You've been invited to a birthday party Cloud!" She said slyly an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, I realised!" He snapped tossing the sheets off of him and storming out of bed. Tifa felt her knees go weak as she watched the barely clad Cloud Strife walk over towards her, before flashing her a confused look. He snatched the invitation out of her hands and she watched his beautiful mako eyes go back and forth. "Oh, shame, I'm working that day."

"No you aren't Cloud Strife; don't think you can get out of one of your friend's birthday parties!" She snapped, falling back into reality and snatching the paper out of his hands.

"But it'll be annoying, and there'll be stupid teenagers there and...Pass the parcel!" He cried looking at Tifa, making her smirk as he tried his best puppy dog look on his face.

"You never smile Cloud, don't think you can puppy dog your way out of this!" She smirked again and turned on her heel walking back down the bar. She smiled even more when she heard him following her down the stairs, his bare feet slapping against the wood.

"You don't expect me to go do you?!" He snapped sharply, jumping down the final two steps, ignoring the little girl who stared at the barely clad Cloud.

"Yuffie is your friend!" Sniped in Tifa, turning round and dropping the letter back down on the bar and her hands going to her hips. Cloud returned a kind of snort like noise the barmaid had never heard him produce before and stared at him. "Yuffie _is _your friend, Cloud!"

The blond looked at her, biting his lip and then scratched his head, he turned round seeing the little girl was still staring at him and he suddenly became aware of himself. "Right." He turned and disappeared back upstairs, making Tifa wonder if she had just had a breakthrough, which Cloud was actually going back to his normal self, slightly anyways.

She looked back down at the invitation and began thinking what Vincent could possibly be thinking if he too had received one of the Wutian teen's nineteenth birthday invites.

"Cloud?" Began Tifa looking up the stairs.

"What, Tifa..." He cried back, his voice sounding muffled again, a sign he'd dropped back into bed.

The bar maid ran up the stairs, leaving Marlene to finally read the letter herself. She pushed open the door again and the blond was wrapped up in his sheets as if he hadn't moved. She eyed him and crossed his room, frowning at the two motorbike wheels he'd decided to dump in here. "What are you doing?" He sighed.

She pulled open the wardrobe doors and examined the contents. "Please, don't go in there..." He mumbled, opening on mako eye and watching the brunette stare into the almost empty wardrobe.

"Is this it, is this all you have?" She snapped, staring at the old Soldier uniform, the clothes he usually wore, a pair of black ripped jeans she'd only ever seen him wear when he was either cleaning or fixing his bike and two plain black t-shirts. "You need more colour in here."

"No, I don't."

"Cloud, there is nothing in here that you can possibly wear to a birthday party!" She snapped turning to face him, while his head hung off the bed and stared at her blankly.

"Can't I just wear that?" He sighed pointing to the bundle of clothes which were the ripped jeans and plain black t-shirt.

"No you can't, I bet even Barret puts in an effort!"

"I bet Barret isn't even going..." Cloud turned in his bed.

"We're going to have to go out and buy you something, and I need a new dress anyways." Her final words made Cloud give off a loud groan of annoyance.

"But you take forever shopping..." He mumbled, wrapping the sheets round him more tightly as if trying to protect himself.

"Come on, get up." She snapped, grabbing the pair of jeans and black shirt and throwing it at him.

"It's my day off..." He sighed, shrugging the clothes off of his bed. Tifa stared at him, thankful she wasn't his mother when he was in his teens, wondering how the blond actually got out of bed at all. "And now I've got to shopping..."

"Well, the quicker you get up, the quicker we can get it done." She watched the blond sit up straight and stare at her, at first she thought she had made another breakthrough with him and he was actually going to listen, then realised as she watched his mako eyes stare at the floor that he was actually deep in thought.

"Why don't you, go out and buy me something?" He said a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

"No, I'm not, now get up Cloud!" She snapped staring at him. "Or am I going to have to drag you out?" She added an eyebrow raised.

"Please Tifa, don't even try to patronise me, because you're useless at it."


	2. Chapter 2

Huge special thanks to, **Geogal2626 **and** DynastyWARRIORS** for reviewing last chapter!!! And to those who read of course!!

I got this out kind of quick, maybe it's because it's the weekend... XD

* * *

He stared blankly ahead of him, losing the will to live a long while back, also thinking whoever invented 'department stores' should be pushed off a cliff into a river and then eaten by crocodiles.

Cloud had tried to just agree with everything Tifa had suggested with whatever dress she picked up, then he would get showered with a series of questions for example, 'does this colour suit my skin?' 'Do I look fat in this?' 'Does it look better strapless?' 'Can you see my bra straps?' and so on. For a start Cloud didn't even know that sometimes colours don't suit people, all he knew was that he looked best in dark colours and as for straps and bra straps he didn't answer as he wasn't sure what the best answer was.

"Oh, what about this one Cloud?!" The blond rolled his eyes trudging past various other women and standing behind the brunette.

"Yeah, it looks great Tifa, buy it..." He sighed, staring at the clock on the wall, realising he'd been here for nearly two hours and hadn't yet found something for himself to wear, not that he cared anyway.

"Cloud, I don't think you're taking this seriously!" Tifa snapped turning to stare at the blond whose mako eyes had gone dull and glazed over.

"Yeah, it looks fine Tifa." He mumbled his lips barely moving.

"Cloud, I'm talking to you!" She snapped, punching him in the arm making him jump back into reality the mako flaring back into his eyes and he glared at her. "You're not taking this seriously, now what about this dress?" Tifa held up the shocking bright red dress and watched his mako eyes survey it; she'd rather wear something Cloud liked than she liked, hoping she might be able to draw attention to herself.

"Yeah, it's alright, if you're a stripper..." He sighed scratching the back of his head ignoring Tifa's death stare, who threw the dress back on the hanger.

"Come on Cloud." Tifa turned and stormed past the other women, determined she was going to look the best at Yuffie's nineteenth birthday party.

She began walking through the lingerie section and turned her head to check the blond was following, only to find him standing at the edge of where this particular part of clothing started. "Cloud!" She snapped and the said blond stared at her.

"Why is there so much...?" He mumbled, beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Cloud, please just walk!" Tifa snapped again walking towards him.

"I can't walk through there!" He whispered sharply, leaning over so he was level with her height. "I'm not like Reno!"

Tifa couldn't help but smile, picturing the red headed Turk walking round here without a care in the world. "Look, there's a guy over there!" Said Tifa grabbing Cloud's hand to pull him along herself only to be shaken off.

"I don't think he's come with a woman though." Murmured Cloud staring at the man who reminded him too much of Don Corneo making him shudder as he remembered that one particular night, he quickly looked back at Tifa who was staring at him defiantly. "Fine!" He grabbed her hands again and almost ran forwards dragging the woman behind him.

"Cloud, stop!" Began the barmaid catching sight of other women watching the blond drag her through the lingerie section.

He stopped suddenly and she fell into him and looked up at the back of the golden spikes. "Why is there so much, why do women have to be so awkward?!" Snarled Cloud, tugging Tifa back in front of him. "Can we please hurry it up this time?!"

Tifa stared into the angered mako eyes that stared into her wine coloured eyes. "I'll try." She said with a smirk walking forwards again.

* * *

Cloud tried to sit patiently in the changing rooms, staring at his feet and tugging at the hole in his jeans feeling incredibly more awkward as another two women walked past him also muttering something about perverts.

"I'm not a pervert." He mumbled to himself for the umpteenth time, leaning back into the chair, staring at the red curtain in front of him. "Tifa, you've been in there for nearly ten minutes, are you actually getting changed or just staring at yourself in the mirror?" He sighed not expecting a reply.

The curtain drew back and he looked up at Tifa. She'd chosen this dress herself, not asking anything from Cloud; it was a dark red that finished just below her knees, a black sash wrapped around her waist finishing in a loose bow. "You look..." Cloud began staring at her allowing a smile to tug at his lips.

Tifa watched him, smiling back when she saw his own smile cross his face, something that was so rare. "Beautiful." He finally finished, Tifa couldn't help but laugh, when he suddenly looked away and back down at the floor obviously feeling embarrassed as if he had just lost part of his masculinity that she knew he held dear.

"Thank you." She smiled and turned back round in the mirror, smiling again when she saw Cloud take another quick glimpse before noticing there was a mirror there.

"I think I better go." He muttered suddenly standing up. Tifa turned and looked at him, watching him fall back down into his quiet sombre personality. "I'll see you back at the bar."

"Cloud wait!" She began turning round and watching him disappear out of the changing rooms, how could she hope for a relationship with him, when every time he says or does something that could possibly suggest he wanted to be with her, made him fall back into his quiet depressed self.

Tifa looked back into the mirror, tucking her hair behind her ears as she held onto the dress feeling its fine satin feel in between her fingers.

* * *

Cloud dug his hands into his pockets hanging his head almost in shame as he walked back towards the Seventh Heaven. He looked up, something making him stop suddenly. He stared at the jewellery shop and took a step closer.

A smirk tugged at his lips as he stared at the necklace in the window. He shook the thought out of his head, wondering what Tifa would say before staring at the dark red jewelled necklace. He paused biting his lip and clicking his tongue in deep thought, feeling his wallet in his pocket filled with his own hard earned money.

He looked over his shoulder and then disappeared inside.

* * *

Tifa walked into the bar that was surprisingly quiet, what with Barret taking both Marlene and Denzel off of her hands for a few days the bar had become eerily quiet. "Cloud, are you home?" She cried, tightening her grip round the pink coloured bag in her hand. "Cloud?"

She walked up the few steps, dropping her bag at the edge of her door and then walked to Cloud's carefully knocking on it first. "Can I come in?"

"No!" Tifa stared at the door offended, and heard the scuffle of feet and the slam of a wardrobe door. "Okay, now you can."

She pushed the door open and stared at Cloud in the middle of the room who was trying to appear nonchalant as he dug his hands into his pockets. She looked round the room staring at an empty bag, guessing that was where Cloud had brought his clothes from. He nervously moved into her eye view stopping her from seeing the bag. "You have good taste Cloud, surprising really, for a man who used to walk round in an old Soldier uniform." She smiled sweetly and looked at him. "Can I see?"

"No." She stared at him offended, beginning to get annoyed with his one syllable replies.

"You've seen mine!" She snapped taking a step forwards and in return he took a step backwards against the wardrobe. "Come on Cloud."

"No." He began. "You'll just have to wait." He smirked, Tifa noticing a playful annoyance finally coming through him again.

"Alright, I just wanted to make sure no one will die from the fact of you being dressed in different clothing." She smiled once more and turned on her heel and opened his door walking through it again.


	3. Chapter 3

Another lot of special thanks to... **PoutingCutie**and** Geogal2626** for both reviewing on my last chapter and once again thanks to those who have been reading!!

* * *

Cloud stared out of the Highwind, he sighed as he could see the country of Wutai approaching. He had tried so many ways to get out of tonight's festivities and failed miserably each time. He looked over his shoulder seeing an also clearly unimpressed Vincent and further back Tifa and Shera were obviously deep in conversation of what they were wearing, making Cloud wonder how the two women could possibly talk for over an hour about some clothes.

Tifa had already attempted into grabbing the blond's bag that he had abandoned earlier, only to see what he was wearing tonight also, but since then she hadn't bothered again, simply smiling at him in return.

He dug his hands in his pockets feeling the touch of the small jewellery box that he had hidden there. He still wasn't sure when to give it to his child hood friend, as he didn't want to now as he didn't want to suggest anything to the others around him. It could wait.

As the ship eventually landed it wasn't long until a certain ninja's voice was heard. Cloud watched her run in waving her arms round in the air, not suggesting that she had turned nineteen at all. "Vinnie, you came!" She almost screamed running up at the red and black clad man who stared down at her.

"Did I give the impression I wasn't going to?" He mumbled, crossing his arms across his chest.

"You're going to love it tonight, come on!" The ninja grabbed a hold of the man and almost dragged him off of the ship signalling for the others to follow.

"It's obvious she's taken a liking to Vincent, isn't it?" Smiled Tifa as she collected her bag while speaking to Cloud.

"I guess." The blond murmured, wondering how Vincent felt about it himself as for having a girl that was just over half his age was clearly besotted with him. Cloud smirked at the thought throwing his bag over his shoulder and following everyone else off of the ship.

He purposefully held back hoping the barmaid would follow suit. The said woman looked over her shoulder at the blond and waited for him. "I..." Began Cloud, finding himself once again unable to string together one sentence. He pulled out the small black box and held it out to Tifa. "A, thank you present." He finally came out with.

Tifa stared at the box in his hand and then back into his perfect face; she saw the embarrassment rise in his face as she saw small patches of red appearing on his face. "You shouldn't have..."

"Well, I did." He finally answered and pushed it into her hand. He stared at her once more and quickly walked after everyone else.

Tifa watched him walk away smiling softly, she opened the box slowly and couldn't help but gasp at the beautiful red necklace. She looked back up at the normally stoic man not believing he brought this for her. She slowly closed it again and caught up with everyone else.

Cloud sighed as he stared at the huge hall where Yuffie was planning on having her party; a huge hall meant a huge amount of people. Parties wasn't Cloud forte, not that he'd ever actually been to one, but he had a vague idea what happened and decided he wasn't going to like it, but for the sake of Yuffie and Tifa he had come.

"And there are balloons up there and there, and they'll all come down and the Dj's over there..." Cloud stared blankly as he watched the teen point round the room telling them all where things were going to be and he nodded once in a while to make it look like he was paying attention.

"Didn't expect to see you here." Cloud turned and stared at Barret allowing a smirk to tug on his lips.

"I didn't intend of coming." He replied. He heard Barret laugh obviously knowing the reason why he did.

"It's just one night." Smiled Barret, almost reassuring himself as well.

"Come on you guys!" Snapped Yuffie at the two men at the back. The over excited ninja ran up the staircase no longer pulling Vincent along.

* * *

Cloud was thankful when he was able to drop down onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling of his room that was a floor above where the party was being held. Tifa was next door and he could already hear her taking a shower. He rolled his head on the pillow staring at the clock, not understanding why the woman already began to start getting ready for the party three hours before.

He yawned loudly returning his gaze to the ceiling. _This time tomorrow you'll be back in Edge. _He said to himself. _Maybe I could pretend I'm ill, and then I can't go down...you already used that excuse Cloud. _He rolled on his front and stretched his aching arms. _Looks like you're going to have to go down there and endure so many hours of screaming teenagers. _He paused, remembering his own teenage years, realising they were spent in a laboratory.

There was a knock on his door and he whined slightly to himself and threw his legs off the bed and slowly walked over. He threw the door open and stared at the brunette. "Can I come in?" Smiled Tifa.

Cloud nodded pushing the door open wider. He watched Tifa walk in, her long hair wet and dripping on the floor.

Tifa dropped onto the sofa in the corner of the room and looked round at Cloud's room. She stared at the bed that was already messed up and she looked back to Cloud. "You weren't sleeping were you?" She asked, Cloud shook his head and slowly closed the door.

"I just wanted to thank you Cloud, for coming." Began Tifa, trying to think what she could say, only wanting to spend time with him. "You didn't need to buy that necklace; it was very thoughtful of you." She looked at him, getting lost in his mako eyes.

"I'm glad you like it." He simply said dropping down onto the bed.

There was a long awkward silence and Tifa stared at him seeing how much he obviously wasn't looking forward to tonight. "You might enjoy tonight Cloud."

Cloud laughed and looked to her. "There's no need to lie." He laughed.

Tifa laughed in return. "I know, spending a few hours in a hall full of teenagers isn't going to be fun, but we have each other, right?" She whispered.

"You're right, we've got one another." To hear those words from Cloud's mouth, sounded like a dream come true, Tifa couldn't help but smile.

"I better go." She stood up and left the blond alone, taking a final glimpse at him.

* * *

Cloud stared in the mirror, how could he walk out of this room looking like this? There was a knock on the door and he stared at it, wishing he was fighting Sephiroth than rather be here.

"Cloud, it's time to go down." Muttered Tifa to the door, clutching the necklace Cloud got her that was round her neck. She nervously smoothed her dress down, wanting Cloud to look at her like he did in the shop.

"I'll be down in a bit."

She frowned at the door her hands going to her hips. "Cloud!" She began.

"I promise, I'll, be, there, in, a, bit!" She sighed and turned on her heel and slowly walked away.

Cloud heard her footsteps fade and he looked back in the mirror, only to find it wasn't Cloud Strife looking back at him. Instead a blond young man, his hair spiked to perfection and done on purpose, their white shirt showing off their muscular shoulders.

Cloud sighed rolling his sleeves up, flicking the top two buttons undone contemplating whether one should be undone or two. He stopped himself from running his fingers through his hair, after spending nearly thirty minutes trying to actually make it look like he had made it look like that using some kind of gel he picked up.

He pulled the dark blue jeans up and tightened the black leather belt; he cracked his knuckles as he heard music beginning to play.

He eyed his normal clothes that he had thrown in the corner of the room, knowing that was him and whoever was looking at him in the mirror wasn't. What would Barret and Cid say? Would they laugh? What would Tifa say? Maybe he didn't look right?

Cloud's mako eyes looked to the door and he took a step towards it, his hand rested on the doorknob and he sighed.

* * *

O.o.. A bad cliffy, but a cliffhanger all the same, does Cloud go to the party or does he run out at the last minute??!

Keep reading to find out!! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Another lot of huge special thanks to: **anime hime7****Bmangaka****Geogal2626****Silentdeath**** Bringer****PoutingCutie**and **elebelly**for all reviewing on my last chapter. Thanks guys!!!!

* * *

Tifa smiled falsely to the annoying teenage girl who seemed to like telling her about how much her parents are a 'drag' and are 'well' annoying. She nodded once and watched as the girl spoke at an uncontrollable speed and she caught on the last few words like 'oh my god' and 'whatever'.

"I have to...go." Mumbled Tifa stepping backwards through the crowd, beginning to think she had come slightly overdressed seeing everyone was wearing either skimpy dresses or skirts.

She turned and picked up the wine glass downing it in one go. Tifa looked round seeing Cid who was standing at the window, his third cigarette of the evening in his fingers with Vincent besides him who was staring at the crowd. Tifa smiled at seeing the man dressed different, even if it was a plain back shirt and trousers at least it was something different. Cid didn't look like he had made much effort, more like Shera had made the effort for him.

She could see Yuffie in the middle of the crowd dancing like crazy a glass of wine in her hand and in her other another friend's hand. Tifa smiled sweetly, remembering she never had anything like this for her nineteenth birthday, a small get together at the Seventh Heaven, just her, Barret, Jessie and the others, (can't remember their names!).

The barmaid suddenly remembered there was a certain blond young man was missing from the party.

* * *

Cloud stared helplessly at the crowd below; maybe he should have left earlier so there weren't as many people to watch him walk down the stairs. He tugged at the end of his shirt and averted his gaze, he'd fought the greatest Soldier of all time, twice, and was still standing, how could he not walk down some stairs into a crowd of people?

He walked forwards, feeling his confidence boost slightly; he stopped dead at the first step and paused. He looked down contemplating he could jump over the edge and no one would see him get down, but then thinking such an entrance might cause some curiosity. Then he could walk quietly down the stairs, but then there would be more of a chance of someone spotting him. Or he could just run down the stairs and no one will take any notice.

Tifa looked round and stared at the top of the stairs, there was a blond man at the top and she smiled when she realised who it was, then all of a sudden, as if he had a sudden sugar rush he ran down the stairs missing nearly three steps each time. She held back a laugh when he finally disappeared from view and she walked into the crowd intent on finding him.

She rummaged past a group of teens who seemed to just be jumping on the spot in rhythm to the pounding music in her ears.

The brunette made it out the other side of the crowd and stopped. She stared at the man in front of her; she looked at the perfectly formed blond spikes and at the white shirt that showed off his muscular chest and shoulders. She felt her old teenage streak run through, seeing his dark blue jeans hugging a certain part of him and she shook the thought out of her head, guessing it was all the teens around rubbing off on her.

She slowly walked forwards and watched as the blond turned, he stared at her for a second his eyes surveying her and Tifa looked down at the floor nervously. She heard the blond stutter something and then turns back round gratefully taking the glass off the bartender. "Cloud, you look amazing!" The brunette cried taking three steps towards him placing her hand on his shoulder.

"You think?" He mumbled, taking a quick drink from the glass.

Tifa smiled and looked into his glowing mako blue eyes. "You really do look great Cloud." She laughed. Cloud lowered his glass, running thoughts through his head, knowing the woman was expecting a complement in return.

"You look pretty good too Tifa."

There was a cry of laughter and the two looked round watching Barret walk forward staring at the blond. "What happened to you, did you get knocked on the head or something?" Barret cried walking forwards clapping a hand on his shoulder hard enough to make Cloud's knees shake.

Tifa watched Cloud down the glass quickly and slamming it onto the bar nodding to the bartender to refill it. "Cloud, I think you'd better calm down." Added Tifa watching him quickly down the drink again. "I mean, you don't want to end up, well, off your head."

"If only." He mumbled, finishing the contents off. Tifa stared at him, never knowing Cloud actually get drunk, perhaps a perk of mako.

"Look what the cat dragged in!" Tifa sighed at hearing the oh-so to familiar voice.

"You, were invited?" She cried, at the red headed Turk, who slid down the bar.

"Yes, and don't act so surprised!" Snapped Reno, wiping his black and red shirt sleeve down as if the remark and somehow dirtied himself. "And look, Spiky here is drinking!" Cloud frowned noting how the party was already bad enough and had just gotten considerably worse. "How's about a wager Chocobo head?"

The blond turned on his heel, gracefully putting the glass back down on the bar. "Don't waste your time Reno." He muttered. Tifa took a step besides him smiling at the childish face across Reno's face.

"Hey, you don't look that bad Tifa, how's about later."

"Shut it Reno." Cloud suddenly snapped, silencing the normally un-silenceable Reno Sinclair. Tifa smiled sweetly up at Cloud, who obviously realised what he'd done and turned back round to disappear.

"C'mon Spiky, how's about our little wager?"

"Shut it Reno."

Tifa followed the blond and smiled once at Reno. She stopped suddenly hearing a familiar song fill her ears. "Cloud!" She cried, the blond stopped and looked over his shoulder at her. "It's my song!"

The blond turned fully and continued to stare blankly at her. "You know, everyone has their own song!" The blond shook his head and Tifa hesitated. "Will you dance with me?"

Cloud stopped suddenly and looked down at the floor, before slowly looking round at the beautiful brunette. "Come on Cloud?!" She pleaded walking forwards and grabbing his hand.

"I..." He began nervously scratching the back of his head. "I, don't know how."

"How to what, dance?" She smiled sweetly. "Didn't they teach you that at soldier school?"

Cloud's eyebrows rose and he smirked at her. "Yeah, right after home economics."

Tifa stared at him, hoping this was 'letting his hair down'. She tugged his hands to the edge of the crowd, but far in enough that they wouldn't be seen.

"Okay, put your hands on my waist." She began standing in front of him. The blond looked round nervously. "Come on Cloud!" She watched him raise his hands and then drop them sighing in defeat. "If you can swing that ton of a sword you can put your hands on my waist!" She grabbed his hands and pulled them onto her waist for him. He carried on staring blankly at her, his spine slightly bent from standing at least a meter away from her. "And we need to be closer." She took a stride closer, and Cloud's back went straight and he looked round nervously to check he wasn't being watched. "Cloud you need to relax."

"I am relaxed!" He snapped through gritted teeth. She smiled at him again and she watched him try to return the gesture.

"Then I put my arms, round your, neck." She lifted her arms doing as she said and the blond carried on to stand still. "Okay, now we dance."

"What am I expected to throw you in the air or something?" He began his hands tightening round her waist as if he was about to.

"No, no don't do that!" She said almost screaming, knowing the blond could easily throw her into the air. His hands relaxed but remained where she had placed them. "Okay, follow my feet, I'll lead." She took tiny steps backwards and then forwards the two barely moving from the spot.

"I thought the man, meant to lead?" Cloud said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Well, yes they tend to, but judging by your lack of expertise..."

"Let me lead then!" Tifa couldn't help but laugh at him, she nodded seeing the seriousness in his face, as if not doing so would offend his pride.

Tifa allowed him to slowly pull her along, she looked up at him seeing the concentration in his face and his mako eyes suddenly locked with hers. "Am I doing it right?" She nodded again and licked her lips.

"You can do it like this as well." She stepped closer to him resting her head against his chest, she heard the beat of his heart suddenly increase, before slowing back down to its slow pace. She felt his head rest at the side of hers and his hands moved up behind her back almost holding her close to him.

Tifa closed her eyes, maybe Cloud wanted this too, the two of them locked in this moment that could stay like this forever. She licked her lips, wanting to whisper those three words to him, hoping he'd whisper them back.

She opened her eyes, seeing the birthday girl standing there in shock and besides her Vincent who was obviously making sure the teen wouldn't destroy the one thing he knew Tifa wanted for such a long time.

The music suddenly ended and it's slow pace was replaced with the heavy beat of drums. Tifa waited for the blond to let go, and he let his hands slid down her back and she stepped backwards. "Do you want to learn another dance?" She smiled sweetly, seeing his own peaceful smiled.

"No." He whispered. "I want that one, to be the only one I'll ever remember." He added, his smile growing wider, making Tifa's knees go weak, he was so much more handsome when he smiled. His mako eyes stayed fixed on her and she tried to hold his gaze. She almost jumped when she heard the crack of the balloons above them being released making her wonder if the ninja had asked them to be. She looked back and watched Cloud reach for her his hand grabbing his waist drawing her to him, she allowed him pull her and she dropped her hand on his shoulder. Their lips touched and Tifa closed her eyes, allowing the blond to explore her mouth. She gripped onto his shirt, hoping the moment wouldn't end.

Cloud closed his eyes, not sure why he was doing this, was this an insult to Aerith's memory? He suddenly let go and pushed backwards. Tifa stared at him her eyes opening suddenly, her eyes half full of questions and anger. "I'm...sorry...I." He turned round and walked into the crowd. _You're such a fool Cloud Strife, how could __Tifa__ ever like someone like you? _

He stormed through the crowd, intent of getting back to his room. He didn't look to check if Tifa was following him. _What's wrong with you? It was nothing more than a childish crush, of course she doesn't love you you've been fooling yourself, __and she__ just pities you!_ These thoughts were what he needed like ecstasy for the mind.

He could see the steps now, this wasn't him, he didn't belong in places like this, after everything he's done, how could he possibly think he should be allowed to live a life of luxury?

* * *

Tifa stared after Cloud, tears forming in her eyes, not sure what had happened, she went to follow him but a hand grabbed her shoulder and she turned, ready to strike off any teenager who thought they might get lucky. Instead there stood the raven haired man. "I think he needs to be alone Tifa." Muttered Vincent, perhaps the one person who understood Cloud the most, even more than her, the person who had known him all his life.

The barmaid let Vincent pull her out of the crowd and he glared at Yuffie until she disappeared so she understood he was the only person who should talk to her right now. "Was it me Vincent, did I do something wrong? I didn't..." She began going into hysterics.

"I think, he still hasn't forgiven himself Tifa." The exTurk mumbled taking his corner besides the window handing the woman a glass of wine who took it gratefully. "Think about it, maybe he did love Aerith, and now sees what he's done as an insult to her."

Tifa looked at him his wine eyes glazed over as he stared at the floor. "Shouldn't I have done what I did?" She asked, hoping this wouldn't make the blond relapse to his old thoughts and old self. "I thought I was helping him, making him come here and get away from everything that happened in Edge, so that it will take his mind off things." Vincent didn't reply and Tifa took a another sip from her glass. "I need to talk to him Vincent."

She almost slammed the glass down and raced to the stairs, she quickly ran up them searching for his door.

She stopped in front of it and stared at the bottom of it, the light was on except it was being blocked, guessing he was sitting at the bottom. "Cloud, you don't need to open the door, but I'm sorry, if you weren't ready, if you don't even love me I'll accept that, but I do, I love you Cloud."

* * *

O.o what happens next?? I'm sorry if it went a bit sad near the end but I wanted to not make Cloud automatically except Tifa's love straight away, 'cause he's gone into a complicated kinda character in Advent and i always kind of thought he'd question himself over Aerith and Tifa, but what will he actually do...???? 


	5. Chapter 5

He slammed the door behind him, flicking the lock shut as if he had just been sent to his room by his parents. He turned and looked in the mirror feeling his anger boiling up inside of him, he stormed across the room pulling his shirt off and throwing it on the floor.

Cloud grabbed his normal clothes and quickly got dressed again. He looked back into the mirror feeling himself, he sighed and stared at the door, his fingers twitched trying to suppress the urge to walk out on Yuffie's party, he took a few steps forward and then turned sliding down it and then dragging his knees close to his chest.

His ears pricked up at the sound of someone's footsteps that suddenly stopped. He waited to hear the woman's voice, almost praying he could hear it. "Cloud, you don't need to open the door, but I'm sorry, if you weren't ready, if you don't even love me I'll accept that, but I do, I love you Cloud."

His mako eyes stared straight in front of him. She loved him, after everything he has done, she loved him. He heard her sigh and he slowly stood up he licked his lips and opened the door.

Tifa watched the door creak open and the blond stared at her, he was dressed in his normal clothes and Tifa smiled at him, she'd decided there she preferred him dressed like that, in his blue zipped up shirt and black pants and the long piece of black cloth at his side that Marlene had told him was a skirt. She laughed and looked down at the floor. "What's funny?" She looked up at him and wiped a tear out of her eye.

"Remember when Marlene told you, you were wearing half a skirt?" She laughed, Cloud looked down at his legs allowing a smile to tug at his lips, and he looked back at the barmaid whose smile had disappeared.

"If you're not ready Cloud, to accept what I've said and you want to be alone, go. I should have known I can't stop you." She whispered looking down at the floor, digging the dirt from under her nails nervously.

"I don't want to go anywhere, I thought, I was kidding myself." He finally said, rubbing the back of his neck also avoiding Tifa's eyes.

"And here I was thinking the same thing." She smiled. "Do you, you know, love me?" Cloud's mako eyes fixed on hers and the two shared a silent moment. He reached out before and brought her close, their lips touching.

Tifa pushed him inside, still not taking her lips from his; she slammed the door shut behind them and turned her attention back on the blond. She reached behind him and felt the various straps across his back for his many swords, she tugged at the belt and it fell of his back.

She smiled while still in his kiss not sure if he had noticed yet. She grabbed the zip on his shirt and quickly pulled it down. She jumped when she felt the warm touch of his fingers on her back finding the zipper for her own dress, he quickly moved it down and Tifa couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny now?" He asked, pulling back from their kiss. The brunette stared up at him.

"Who would have thought it?"

* * *

Tifa blinked quickly when the sunlight hit her eyes, she yawned herself awake and stared at the ceiling. This wasn't her room. She looked to her right and at the messy hair of the blond young man.

She suppressed a laugh, not wanting to wake him. He looked so innocent while he slept his lips slightly apart and his blond spikes covering his face. Maybe he did actually take more care in his appearance than she thought, if he did indeed wake up every day like this.

He groaned in his sleep and turned onto his back an arm shoved under the pillow. She wanted his mako eyes to open up and see her sleeping besides him, but at the same time she wanted him to stay like this, totally unaware of everything around him.

She turned on her side brushing her dark hair out of her eyes and she stared at him brushing his one long spike out of his face.

Tifa looked round for a clock wondering what time it was, she couldn't allow everyone to see her and Cloud walking out the same room. She lifted the bed sheet up checking whether she had gotten dressed again, she smirked seeing Cloud had obviously gotten up again to pull on his pair of black boxer shorts. Where as she, didn't bother.

She tugged at the sheet pulling it off of him listening him groan loudly and then toss in his sleep.

Tifa slid off the bed the sheet carefully wrapped round her; she looked over her shoulder and at him. She stared at the perfect long scar down his side and another in his chest that had never properly healed since he was sixteen, since he had held true to his promise with her.

She walked silently round the room and stared at her abandoned dress. She slid it on while she still had the sheet wrapped round her. "Going already?" Tifa turned and look at the blond who was sitting up, the sun shining on his head making his hair almost look like gold.

"You don't want Barret, Cid and every one to see us walk out of the room together do you?" She said, zipping her dress up again.

"Does it matter?" He said his voice monotonous. She looked at his amazing glowing mako eyes and she dropped her hands onto her hips.

"I'll don't think I'll ever understand you Cloud." She watched him step out of bed walking slowly towards her. He brushed her hair out of her face and a soft smile graced his face.

"You don't need too." He kissed her softly on her lips and she felt her cheeks turn red.

"No seriously Cloud, I have to go, my clothes are in my room anyway."

He nodded once and crossed his room picking his clothes up as he did. "I have to go."

"Why?" She snapped suddenly watching him pull his blue shirt over his shoulders.

"Some of us have to work." Tifa sighed in disbelief.

"Does what happened last night mean nothing to you?!" She shouted knowing Barret was next door, but finding it hard to care.

Cloud stared at her, zipping his shirt up. "Who said I'm not going to be home when you get home?"

Tifa stared at him smiling and sighing at the same time. "Like I said, I don't think I'll ever understand you."

* * *

I didn't want to write the whole 'how's your father' scene if you understand me, as for one: it would be really hard to write, two: some people might not like reading things like that and three: I think it might have wrecked my story.

So tis finished I hope you all liked it, I wanted to finish it like that so you don't actually know if they both carry on with their' relationship' back home and tell everyone or not...O.o

Thinking about writing another thing like this because I kind of liked writing it! Any suggestions are welcome as I don't actually have any ideas yet, or I might make my other story longer 'Cloud Strife Does Not Get Ill' if you haven't read it...hint hint...XD... only joking, but if you do have any suggestions I might steal one of them!!!

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favourited (is that a word?) it!!!


End file.
